Freezing Maelstrom
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: The Nova are getting relentless, and the humans are starting to get desperate. Unknown to them, the 10th Clash looms closer, but the partner of Maria Lancelot and Aoi Kazuha returns, giving humanity hope. He is the the immortal shinobi, Namikaze Naruto, and as Sparda Arashi, he looks to get the Pandora back on track. Immortal/uber-Godlike Naruto, Mass Harem, minor crossovers


**Author's Notes:** I've decided to revamp my now former Freezing EX: Untouchable Nightmare, into this story here. Also, I'm pairing Kazuya with Rana. I feel sorry for Satella lol. Anyway, enjoy!

**Author's Notes 2:** Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Freezing Maelstrom returns with an extended first chapter.

**Genres:**** Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, School Life**

**Warnings:**** Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Tags: ****Immortal/Smart/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/uber -Godlike Naruto, Minor multi-Crossovers, Mass Harem, Ecchi, Limes/Lemons, Het, Yuri, Uzumakicest**

**Pairings:**** Naruto/Satellizer/Shura/Uzumaki-Girls/Harem, Kazuya/Rana**

**Naruto's Harem:**** Satellizer el Bridget, Shura Yukihime, Rosa Satonaka, Kazuha Aoi, Suna Yi, Maria Lancelot, Amelia Evans, Roxanne Elipton, (As always, there will be females from the Naruto series that'll have a minor role and will be in the harem. See Naru EX Unleashed series section in the profile for more info)**

**Universe:**** Mangaverse/Animeverse**

**Series:**** Naru EX Unleashed -IMMORTAL SIDE- (see profile for info)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, Freezing, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

**Now Presenting: **_**Freezing Maelstrom**_

* * *

_**Chapter 01: The Untouchable Nightmares **_**EXTENDED**

* * *

**(Flashback no Jutsu, years ago)**

"No wait, Maria. There's got to be another way."

"There is no other way. If I pull this off, everyone else will have a future."

"Maria…"

"Just promise me one thing through, Naruto..."

"What is it?"

"Be there to guide my successors, and prevent any sacrifices made to win against the Nova, and…"

"And what?"

"…Don't get mad about this. Sayonara, Naruto-koi."

"Wha-, Maria-chan!"

**(Flashback Kai)**

* * *

_In the near future, Earth is invaded and is at war with aliens from another called Nova, beings from another dimension that became a menace that threatened all of mankind. The only one who can stand up to the Nova are Pandoras, genetically modified young girls, and Limiters, males with a special "freezing" ability. They risk their risks to fight them off._

_The story of friendship, loyalties, truth, and revelations begins now…_

_And the most important questions are, just what are the Nova; what's their endgame; and how will this story end?_

* * *

**(Opening Theme: COLORS by MARiA)**

* * *

**(Alaska Lab, decades later)**

"…What is that you're working on?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing ma'am. It's just a fantasy."

"But this project looks promising."

"This idea I got from being an tokusatsu otaku, but there's no way this can work with our Pandoras. The success rate depends on the highest synchronization rate the Pandoras have with their Stigmas."

"…"

"What am I saying, it's just a concept art. I'm sorry ma'am but what I have written here is just an otaku thing. A dream, nothing more."

"…Well then… Guess it's time to make your dream a reality. What do you call it?"

"Project Advanced…Pandora… Wait, don't tell me-!"

"…"

* * *

**(Chevalier HQ, present time)**

Suna Lee, the strongest active duty Pandora of the Chevalier, was bored as she turned a page in a magazine she was reading. She has back-length hair with the side tied to her back, green eyes, an average height and build with D-cup breasts, and wearing a casual outfit. The Korean ravenette is currently sitting in the waiting room reading a magazine while her charge, the great Dr. Aoi Gengo, sat in a meeting with the higher-ups of the Chevalier discussing an idea called the E-Pandora project.

It was no secret to Suna that Aoi-hakase was against the project due to the belief that there's no way ordinary people can become Pandora. She herself was on the same boat, since it didn't make sense to send the people the Pandora are supposed to protect to the battle field.

"_There's a reason why this project shouldn't exist,_" Suna thought as she flipped a page, "_Why can't those idiots see it? They're setting themselves up to fail._"

Shaking her head, she focused on the article she was reading, hearing someone come up to her.

"_Oh great._" she groaned, to herself, "_No doubt another fan who wants my autograph._"

"Good afternoon." the person greeted, "I'm here to see your boss, Dr. Aoi Gengo."

"_You and everyone else._" Suna thought, keeping her eyes on her magazine, "You got a name, sir?"

"Uh… Namikaze Naruto, Suna-chan."

Suna froze. Only one person dared to call her by that affectionate nickname. It was said that he went off the radar after the death of his partner, Aoi Kazuha, but now...

She finally looked up, her face written in shock to see a tall, six foot male with blonde hair with red tips, sunglasses covering his icy, electric blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks, and wearing a red trenchcoat with a black t-shirt underneath, black jeans, black and white futuristic sneakers that covers his slender yet muscular build, and a brown guitar case strapped to his back.

Seeing the signature foxy grin on her former sensei's face, Suna swallowed as she thought of one thing.

After four long years of inactivity since the 8th Nova Clash, the founder and CEO of Spiral Corporation International, and head administrator to Spiral Genetics Academy, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Sparda is back.

* * *

**(Conference Room)**

"Look Dr. Aoi. I know that you want to protect Maria's legacy, but I must agree with Dr. Ohara here. Sure Maria is truly a gift from the heavens, and she gave us a means to fight this invasion, but we can't discard his chance to use her mutation down to the fullest detail. I'm sorry, but the consideration of the E-Pandora Project cannot be overturned, especially since there are fewer females with acceptable compatibility with stigmata being born. We will have a favorable decision soon."

Dr. Aoi Gengo sighed. He knew he lost this fight. It is true that there are fewer girls those bodies can accept the stigmata, but sending the people the Pandora are supposed to protect in battle is ludacris.

"Damn." he muttered, rubbing his head, glancing at a smug Scarlet Ohara.

Oh well. Let them do their little project so that they can learn the hard way. No skin off his back anyway.

"Look, the you and Spiral Corp will no doubt disagree with our decision, but we are at war." the leader of the Chevalier, Mark Spencer said, "But like the legendary Dr. Church said himself, and I quote, 'When faced with extinction, every alternate in preferable'. And you all know that he's right."

Everyone around the table murmured in agreement as Spencer pushed a button on the callboard.

"Ms. Lee."

He frowned when there's no answer.

"Ms. Lee, where are you?"

* * *

**(Outside the Conference Room)**

Meanwhile, Naruto conjured up a mini-golf set and was teaching Suna.

"Eye on the ball now…" Naruto said.

"You don't have to stand so close baka!" Suna squeaked as she blushed.

"Focus on the ball, not me." Naruto chided her.

The door to the conference room opened with Spencer stepping out.

"Why isn't anyone answering the phone-" he stated to asked but stopped cold when he saw who was with Suna.

"This is Chevalier HQ Mr. Spencer. I'm sure they'll call back." Naruto said, stepping back from his embarrassed former student and partner.

Spencer blinked to make sure he was seeing the blonde clearly as Suna slowly scooted away in embarrassment.

"Namikaze? Is that you?"

"In the flesh." Naruto said, giving a mock bow.

"We all thought you were dead when you disappeared after the 8th Nova Clash." Spencer explained.

"You and everyone else," Naruto shrugged, "But sorry to disappoint."

* * *

**(Conference Room, a few minutes later)**

"I know you're against sending civilians into the battlefield via the new E-Pandora project, but I can't stop the wheels that are turning. You know that girls with high compatibility are rare these days." Spencer said, handing Naruto a drink.

"I understand. And as long as I'm handsomely rewarded with my shares from the companies affiliate with Chevalier, I won't be looking to interfere with your…decisions." Naruto replied, not bothering to argue the matter of the new project since it would be a waste a time, "I have however, came to give you and Chevalier a heads-up."

"A heads-up? What do you mean, Namikaze?"

"You know how many stories I hear from transfers students at my school about their previous experiences at different Genetics school? Well, let's just say that it makes me understand why there aren't many Pandoras and Limiters graduating from their respective schools. But there's one school whose name keeps popping up in their horror stories." Naruto said, glaring at Spencer.

"And what school might that be?" Spencer asked, concerned.

"West Genetics Japan. My student and partner's old school."

"Well, it can't be helped that they have a hierarchy system to keep the student in line-" Spencer protested, but faltered under Naruto's look.

"Don't give me that bullshit. My sisters, Naruko and Narumi, lurked in the shadows of West Genetics for a while and saw a trio of Pandora picking on another Pandora just because she got zero points on her test instead of helping them like upperclassmen like them should. One transfer student states that the older students developed that hierarchy system to abuse their authority and give other students a hard time, and even went as far as to call that school the most wretched hive of scum and villainy, which is why I plan on posing as a student to see if that statement's really true."

"Sister Margaret's school, eh? Do you want me to let her know you're coming?" Spencer offered, making Naruto shrug.

"Might as well. You can tell her, and anyone else in charge of that school that Pandoras mistreating Pandoras ends now, and their precious school is the place to start. Oh, and good luck with your little E-Pandora pet project."

Setting down his glass, Naruto left, leaving Spencer to his thoughts.

* * *

**(West Genetics Japan, Second-Year Girls' Dorms, one week later)**

"Holy crap, I'm late!"

Yukihime Shura panicked as she fell out of her bed in a heap, swearing in the process, and made a beeline for her bathroom. She is 5'5", 17-year-old Japanese girl with long violet hair styled in a side ponytail, yellow eyes, fair skin, and a slender build that disguises superhuman strength and E-cup breasts.

After a quick shower and a light meal, the busty, yellow-eyed violette grabbed her two swords and dashed out of her dorm and ran to the main school building of West Genetics Academy Japan.

"Not that I care, but who knows what they'll do to me for being late to this year's Carnival. And did it have to rain?"

Slipping and swearing loudly, Shura managed to arrive in the locker room in five minutes and stuffed her bag into her locker. Then she quickly stripped down and chanted,

"**Volt Texture: Equip!**"

Her refined Stigmatas glowing on her back, they materialized her personalized school uniform, similar to her best friend's and the late Aoi Kazuha, except it has a miniskirt. The dress is open at the top, giving view to her shoulders and breasts. The sleeves have crowned shoulder guards that bear the Genetics emblem. For footwear, she wears feminine short-heeled combat boots made by Spiral Corp's clothing line. Next, she attached her sheathed swords onto her thighs. The problem with being an Advanced Pandora with refined Stigmatas is that her weapons are always materialized.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she smirked.

"Well then, time to kick some major ass, and show everyone why I'm the Nightmare Princess!"

With that, she ran out the door and into the battlegrounds, flipping several coins and setting them on the slot on her belt.

* * *

**(Carnival Battle Grounds, nighttime)**

After ten minutes of being soaked in the rain and avoiding other Pandoras, Shura managed to locate her best friend and rival Satellizer el Bridget a fellow second-year who's known as the Untouchable Queen. She's a 17-year old, 5'6" young woman with long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead and a blue headband to keep it in place, blue eyes, a slender build with large, DD-cup breasts, and wearing a unique Genetics uniform, donning a long red dress that reaches to her ankles with gold accents. The dress is open at the top, giving view to her shoulders and breasts. The sleeves have crowned shoulder guards that bear the Genetics emblem. For footwear, she wears brown heeled, laced boots which reach up to her knees over long stockings with brown garter belts.

Both promised that they would settle their friendly rivalry in this year's Carnival by taking out the other low level Pandoras until they were the last two standing to fight for the number one rank.

Speaking of low-level Pandoras, there were twenty-two surrounding the duo when they finally met up and stood back to back.

"**Volt Weapon: Deploy!**"

Sateliizer summoned her Volt Weapon, a single-edge sword with the blade running past the guard.

"It's time for battle, **Nova Blood!**"

Meanwhile, Shura flicked the special seals off her swords.

"**Volt Weapons: Activate!**"

Shura unsheathed her two okatanas, one black with red trims and the other white with blue trims, and whirled them around.

"Let's go, **Darkness Izanagi **and** Shining Izanami**!"

Scared but determined, the twenty Pandora charged at Shura and Satellizer and attacked en masse.

But that proved to be a mistake, as the other two countered with cold and ruthless efficiently, with Shura using the whip-like properties of her swords to attack her opponents from afar while Satellizer got up close and personal with her Nova Blood blade. There was one point that Shura stopped Satellizer from attacking the last time due to wetting herself at the carnage, but when they turned their backs, the Pandora tried to strike, but both Shura and Satellizer tore her apart, eliminating her.

Barely fifteen seconds later, the sun broke out as the ground was littered with fallen Pandoras with Shura and Satellizer standing tall without a scratch and covered in blood, credited with 11 takedowns each.

Shura Yukihime, the Nightmare Princess, ranked number 2.

Satellizer el Bridget, the Untouchable Queen, ranked number 1.

The most feared duo in all of West Genetics, known as the Untouchable Nightmares.

* * *

**(Carnival Observatory)**

"**Ranks 1 and 2 have eliminated all 22 opponents.**"

"The Untouchable Queen and the Nightmare Princess. That is the titles the students have given the both of them. Although you may know them as Satellizer el Bridget and Yukihime Shura."

"Yukihime Shura, the only Advanced Pandora in history who adapted to the Advanced Pandora system? It's no surprise at all, but Bridget? You don't mean that Bridget, do you?"

"None other."

"Nightmare Princess I understand, but Untouchable Queen is a rather odd nickname."

"I think it'll make sense soon enough."

"**The fourth, fifth, and sixth ranking students are now en route to Block 3.**"

* * *

**(The New Transfer Students)**

A 16-year-old young man can be seen setting flowers at the grave of his sister. He's physically unimpressive, with short black hair, brown eyes, a slender build, a "cute" look, and wearing the traditional West Genetic school uniform.

"So, your nee-san is here?"

After praying at his sister's grave, Kazuya Aoi looked up to see a young girl his age looking over him, also wearing the traditional West Genetics uniform, albeit the female kind. She's 5'3", has long black hair that reaches down her back, red eyes, a slender figure, and D-cup breasts. Her name is Rosa Satonaka, the world's first human to capable of using the Freezing ability through currently unknown means.

"Yes. Aoi Kazuha. I miss her…"

"No, she alive… in there." Rosa said, smiling as she pointed to Kazuya's heart.

Kazuya nodded as he got up, "Thank you, Satonaka-san."

"Call me Rosa." she said as a military helicopter landed near them, "That what my friends call me."

"Hai, Rosa-san." he replied, and looked back at his sister's grave, "_Good bye, nee-san. Wish me luck._"

Rosa sighed as they walked to the helicopter, "You so polite. Boring…"

After the helicopter landed, the two new students walked into the helicopter and sat down in front of a 17-year-old girl also wearing the West Genetics school uniform as they took off. She, 5'5.5", has blond-brown hair that reaches to her shoulders, with two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle, closed eyes, and C to D-cup breasts.

"Hi, I'm Chiffon Fairchild, the student council president of West Genetics." she greeted with a smile.

"Hello!" Rosa greeted back with a wave.

"Uh, hi…" Kazuya responded as well, blushing.

"Is something troubling you?" the student president asked Kazuya.

"No…" Kazuya responded, shaking his head.

"Now then, it may be somewhat sudden, but let's have a review before you two are admitted. I hate to see you both have a tough time on your first day there!"

"Yes, thanks." Kazuya nodded.

"Oh joy…" Rosa grumbled.

"When a Pandora moves on to her second year, she selects a partner from among the underclassman, so one of them might ask you to be your Limiter."

"Why do they pick from the underclassman?" Kazuya inquired.

"An excellent question… It's the Ereinbar." Chiffon answered, giggling.

"The what again?" Kazuya and Rosa repeated as Chiffon turned on the screen that shows diagrams of what she's talking about.

"It's an unknown organ that resides deeper than the neurons and controls all five of the human senses: sight, smell, touch, hearing, and taste. When a Pandora and Limiter synchronize their senses during combat, they share their Ereinbar, making their five senses one. This synchronization rate variable between others, but is at its highest between a Pandora and a younger boy, and in your case Rosa-san, a Pandora and a younger girl. So, there you have it! That's why a Pandora is always looking for an underclassman to be their Limiter. By the way, when Pandora's and Limiter's use their Ereinbars, it's referred to as an Ereinbar Set."

"And this allows a Limiter to use Freezing in combat, right?" Rosa asked, with Chiffon nodding.

"The purpose of the Ereinbar Set is to neutralize a Nova's Freezing area. This ensures that a Pandora can freely act within a Nova's range." Chiffon added, "No matter how hard we train, the battle against Nova is like a dancing with death itself. Even so, fighting all we can do in order to survive. Just like your sister… Just like how the fearless Aoi Kazuha-san did, until her own dance came to an end."

Rosa looked at Kazuya, who nodded sadly.

"Nee-san…" he whispered.

"However, despite her bravely she made, that was one battle in the war against the Nova that still rages on. That's why we attend the military academy, West Genetics."

Rosa then looked out the window to see a large school campus as the carrier descended.

"_So this is West Genetics, eh?_" she thought, as she heard the pilot talk to the control tower.

"**This is Control. West Two-Three, you're authorized to land. Landing Zone One is wide open. Over.**"

"**West Two-Three to Control. We're at a nice cruising speed, and now stabilizing flight speed for entry. Heading to Landing Zone One.**"

With the plane landing on the runway, the new students finally arrived at West Genetics. As soon as they stepped out, Rosa jumped out and landed on the ground.

"Land!" she moaned, "Solid land…"

"Mmm. Despite having near-high IQ, she really hates going over things." Chiffon noted in amusement.

Kazuya laughed as Rosa kipped back up to see another girl wearing a Genetics school uniform with wraist-length black hair, greenish-gray eyes, and the same figure and bust size as Chiffon.

"Hi! Welcome to West Genetics!" the girl said, "I hope you had fun on your big field trip, Chiffon!"

"I did! She's Ticy Phenyl, the Vice-President of the Student Council, so you'll be seeing her around a lot."

"It's so nice to meet you." Ticy said, bowing.

Rosa and Kazuya bowed back, as they heard a huge explosion.

"What was that?" a startled Rosa asked.

"The Carnival." Chiffon answered.

Rosa and Kazuya looked at each other.

"Carnival?"

* * *

**(Carnival Battle Grounds)**

Three Pandoras are currently facing Shura and Satellizer.

American Pandora Trish McKenzie, the Twin Fang, ranked number 6. She has a significant bust size, light tan skin and medium-length orange hair that reaches to her waist and has a clip in her left side of her head. She uses a different version of the West Genetics uniform, hers has a short shirt with short sleeves, and tied under her bosom which leaves her midriff bare. She wears blue denim shorts instead of a skirt, and boots instead the school shoes and long stockings. She also wears leather gloves, and is taller than virtually all of the student body. Her Volt Weapons are a pair of broadswords called Arondight.

Japanese Pandora Takeuchi Aika, the Manipulator of Water, ranked number five. She has dark blue hair stripped in a ponytail that reaches past her neck, green eyes and a great bust- size, being comparable with the Satellizer's, and wears the standard female West Genetics uniform. Her Volt Weapons is a chained flail that she can separate into two pieces.

French Pandora Audrey Duval, the Slashing Maiden, ranked number four. She has pale skin and dark brown eyes. She has red hair that reaches past her neck, and has two long strands of it that reaches past her to her knees and, like the most number of female students, she has medium-sized breasts. Her Volt Weapon is a poleaxe called Bolt Axe.

Right now their clothes are torn and her bodies showing battle scars, while their two opponents had not even a scratch on them, as one of them, Shura, raised her hand and made a 'come get us' gesture.

"Here we go!"

Trish took the bait and threw one of her swords at the duo, but they easily dodged it by moving their heads aside.

"Got you now!" Trish yelled as she jumped and bought her sword down on the duo, who moved out of the way.

Shura then activated Darkness Inzanagi's special ability, her okatana now turning into a sword-whip (a/n: like Ivy's sword from the Soul series), and bounded Trish's wrists together, trapping her and allowing Satellizer to get in close and slash her neck with Nova Blood, causing blood to spurt out as she collapsed, choking.

The blades on Shura's Darkness Izanagi then broken and shattered as the owner and her best friend turned their attention to a quivering Aika. Shura sent the blades to Aika, slicing her up as Satellizer slowly walked toward Aika and bought Nova Blood down, breaking her weapon and cutting her in the middle. Aika fell, unmoving.

A battle cry sounded off from above as the two top ranked Pandora looked up to see Audrey coming from above. Shura used a Guard Impact with Shining Izanami, knocking her back as Satellizer rushed forward and deadlocked her weapon with Audrey's, pushing the French girl against the wall of debris.

Audrey tried to reach out to grab Satellizer in retaliation, but the blond grabbed her wrist in a death grip.

"Stay back…I won't let you or anyone else touch my body." Satellizer stated, squeezing Audrey's wrist until it broke, making her scream out in pain until Shura stabbed her with the extending properties of Shining Izanami and Satellizer cut her across the throat.

* * *

**(Carnival Observatory)**

"Three of the top ranking student struck down in an instant!"

"They barely stood a chance."

"No one could lay a finger on them."

"It's just like you said, Sister Margaret."

* * *

**(Carnival Battle Grounds)**

"The Untouchable… Queen. The Nightmare… Princess. I had my doubts, but together you really are the Untouchable Nightmares, aren't you?" Audrey muttered before passing out.

Satellizer and Shura just looked down at her with cold expressions, as a medical helicopter appeared overhead.

"Three down…"

"And one to go…"

* * *

**(Unknown Location at West Genetics)**

"So those girls are the famous Untouchable Nightmares we've been hearing about."

* * *

**(Carnival Battle Grounds)**

"Satellizer el Bridget! Yukihime Shura!"

Both looked over their shoulders to see the hotheaded and prideful third-ranked Pandora in their year, Ganessa Roland, the Angel of Confinement. She has Burgundy red colored hair, which dons two large pigtails, curled at the tips and tied off at the top with blue ribbons, eye's that have a dark purplish tint, medium C-cup breasts, and wears the standard Pandora outfit.

"Oh no, not you." Shura muttered, originally hoping that someone would off her in the Carinval so that she and Satellizer wouldn't have to face his idiot.

"I'd expect nothing less of the two highest ranked students in our grade. However, your reigns are coming to an end today. Today will be the day I make you both taste the bitter humiliation of defeat, and who will be the one to serve it to you? Why me, third-ranked Ganessa Roland of course!"

Both girls looked at her, then at each other.

"She did spare us the trouble of finding her, but…" Shura sweatdropped at Ganessa's loud mouth.

"Let's just move somewhere else and fight." Satellizer suggested quietly.

"Good idea. If we're lucky, her mouth would be her own undoing." Shura added while yawning.

Both nodding in agreement, they walked away to the outrage the loudmouth, who charged at them.

"Hey, did you hear me?! Come back here right now! **Chains of Binding!**" she yelled, summoning four chained flails to attack Satellizer and Shura.

* * *

**(West Genetic Japan, Main Lobby)**

Meanwhile, Chiffon and Ticy were both giving Rosa and Kazuya the tour of the school.

"The training area up ahead to where the Carnival is underway…"

Chiffon was interrupted by the glass ceiling breaking in front of them as Ganessa, her cloths torn and breasts showing, landed on the nearby stairs, panting as she got up.

"Damn it, no fair. What's the point of getting stronger if those two are gonna get stronger too? Huh?"

She looked to see the two new students, Rosa and Kazuya, the latter blinking at her and the former just facepalmed at her appearance.

"Eek! What are you staring at you creep?!" she shrieked, covering herself

"It's nothing, sorry." he mumbled as Rosa shook her head.

"You could always use your stigmata to fix your clothing you know." Rosa suggested, making Ganessa sputter.

Just then, Shura and Satellizer landed in front of Ganessa, to her displeasure.

"The audience better get back!" Shura shouted, twirling her swords around, "If you don't, you're gonna get hurt!"

Rosa was all too happy to do just that, as she didn't want to lose a limb just yet, but a certain someone didn't get the violette's memo.

"Nee-san? You were alive?" Kazuya suddenly asked, taking a step toward Satellizer, who looked back at him for a moment before turning her attention back to Ganessa.

"Huh? What are you talking about- Oi!" Rosa shouted at Kazuya, who ran at the two battling Pandora, "There's still a fight going on!"

"You're Kazuha nee-san right?"

Shura frowned and turned around to find a young man running up to her friend Satellizer, the appearance of the kid shocking her, making he freeze.

"_No, no, no, no! It can't be him! What the hell is he doing here?!_" she screamed in her mind, as Kazuya ran into Satellizer and hugged her from behind making her drop her weapon in shock.

Girls in the area: o.O ?

"What. The. Fuck." Shura blinked as she watch her friend get pin to a wall, both of them falling to the floor in a very compromising position.

"That idiot! He does that to the Untouchable Queen, of all people?!" Chiffon squeaked, putting her hand to her mouth as Ticy looked scared.

"S-She's gonna kill him!"

"Baka!" Rosa shrieked as she ran over, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Why is this happen now of all times?! Time out!" Shura shouted at Ganessa, as she ran over to Satellizer and the kid.

"He- Hey!" Ganessa shouted in indignation.

Meanwhile, Kazuya was not letting go of Satellizer, who was reacting in a… feminine-like way with a frightened look on her face as she tried to bring her dress down so her panties and garter belt won't show.

"Hey wait, why is she acting all shy and cutsy all of a sudden?" Chiffon wondered, confused.

"Weird isn't it?" Ticy agreed.

"I missed you so much! Don't leave me ever again!" Kazuya cried, rubbing his face into her covered breasts.

"You… Let go of me! Let go- Ah! Please!" Satellizer wailed, trying her hardest not to moan, as her breasts are her weak point.

"Huh? Wait a minute! Satella? Is that you?" a shocked Rosa asked, as Shura grabbed the back of Kazuya's uniform to pull him off of her friend, but a grid-like pattern spread itself on the ground from Kazuya, rendering her, Satellizer, and Rosa unable to move.

"What the? I can't move!" Rosa cried.

"What kind of Freezing is this?" Shura growled, "It's too powerful!"

"_An enhanced Freezing?_" Satellizer thought, panicking, "_What's the meaning of this?_ _My body can't-_"

"Watch out!" Rosa screamed, pointing upwards at an attacking Ganessa.

"Wide open!" Ganessa shouted in glory as she bought her chains down for the kill, "This is my victory!"

"Oh crap!"

"I can't move!"

One second later, the scene was covered in red.

* * *

**(Ending Theme: To Protect You by Aika Kobayashi)**

* * *

**(****One hour later)**

"So this is the cesspool of Genetics Academys, West Genetics Japan, eh?"

Decked out in the standard West Genetics male uniform, Naruto made his way through the hallway, on his way to his old friend Sister Margaret's office.

"_How did she allow it to get so bad? This place reeks of arrogance, that like that place from long ago…_" Naruto thought, holding his nose for a bit.

"**Think you'll be able to find a new student and partner here at this wretched hive of scum and villainy?**" the nine-tailed fox vixen, Kurama Kiyomi, in Naruto's mindscape asked.

"Who knows…" Naruto shrugged, as the bell sounded, and the students of West Genetics Japan moved to their next respective classes, just as the PA system sounded off.

"**Breaking news! The Queen and Princess has met their first defeat! One loss each recorded at the second-year student Carnival. The Untouchable Queen and the Nightmare Princess has both met a stinging lost at this year Carnival battle!**"

Everyone in the school and on the grounds stopped in shock of this news, as the nearby TV's turned on, showing the winner of the Carnival, with Naruto looking on in interest.

"**Satellizer el Bridget and Shura Yukihime has both finally been dethroned from their first and second rank respectively. What happened?**"

"**Of all things,**" a student on the TV said, "**It's seems an intruder suddenly appeared in the middle of the battle and grabbed the Untouchable Queen out of nowhere during the battle. Whoever it was must've been out of his mind!**"

The reporter nodded and said, "**The outcome, the one who defeated the two top second year Pandoras at the same time claimed victory in this round's Carnival is Ganessa Roland, the Angel of Confinement!**"

A new first rank second-year Pandora was all good, but there's just one question on everyone's minds right now.

"What moron would be stupid enough to interfere with the Untouchable Nightmares' match? **Who the hell would want to die that badly?**!"

Meanwhile, Naruto was surprised to hear the name of the two former top-ranked Pandora.

"Well, I'll be damned. Satella-chan's here, so is _her_. Yukihime Shura? Nice name. Can't wait to see you two again after all this time. Looks like things are gonna get interesting!"

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**Next chapter - **_**Chapter 02: Return of the Legendary Nova Slayer**_

_-It's what you might call a family reunion, as Naruto assists Satellizer and her best friend Shura as they take on Ganessa, while finding the problems at West Genetics as bad as he heard from the new transfer students at Spiral Genetics._

**Naruto:** Is there a problem ladies?

**Shura:** Naruto-kun?!

**Satella:** Onii..chan?

_**-Upcoming Chapters**_

**Chapter 03: The Despicable Pandora**

**Chapter 04: Unnecessary Discipline**

**Challenge Posting:** This is a crossover challenge that my friend and avid fanficton reviewer Rixxell Stryfe requested me to post for any writer who's a fan of Naruto and Gundam 00 that wants to take on.

**Gundam 00 takes place far into the future to begin with, but also relies heavily on emotional connections between characters thanks to how Innovation plays a role in the plotline for Celestial Being gathering the world as one. Now first off, take an Immortal Naruto who has been living since the Shinobi era, have him meet Aeolia Shenberg in the late 21 century when Celestial Being was being founded and use Naruto's Empathic Abilities granted to him by Kurama as the baseline for Quantum Brainwaves. Moving on into the main plotline during the early 24 century, Naruto has been watching over the plan for over 200 years because of Aeolia's request and work from there. Maybe have a Gundam like the Strike Freedom or the Infinite Justice from Gundam SEED Destiny (only modified so that instead of a Nuclear reactor for the powerplant, they would use a GN drive) so that Naruto can get out into the world of battling Gundams in space as well as his own Chakra abilities on any ground missions.**

* * *

**Release date: September 16, 2012**

**Revised and extended: June 30, 2013**


End file.
